Elzix
|image = |act = Act II |location = Lut Gholein |services = Gambling Trader |starts quests = None |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"Hmm...You look like a sturdy adventurer. You know I used to be quite the scoundrel in my day. I led the fiercest group of bandits who ever terrorized these lands! Nowadays, I run this here Inn and pretty much stay out of trouble. My days of adventuring are behind me." Introduction (Necromancer) *"Ah... You must be one of the new heroes who've come to rid our city of evil. Under any other circumstances, I'd be surprised to see one of your kind in the city. But lately... Oh, never mind all that... You know, I used to be quite the scoundrel in my day. I led the fiercest group of bandits who ever terrorized these sands! Nowadays, I run this here Inn and pretty much stay out of trouble. My days of adventuring are behind me." Gossip *"What tales Drognan can tell... You would do well to listen carefully to that wizened wizard." *"There are many ancient tombs in the desert. Most of them are already plundered, but I imagine that some have remained hidden." *"I miss the brothels that used to do business here. You know, all of the ladies fled to the palace as soon as the trouble in the desert started. You'd think that they could at least come out once in a while now that Greiz and his men have things relatively under control." *"Atma... Now, there's a fine woman. Lately, though, she's only thinking about revenge. She has reason enough..." *"We've all fared well under Jerhyn's leadership. The town has remained safe throughout this whole mess; and yet the lad still seems very upset about something." *"Geglash is a fool who would fight his own shadow if he could. Fighting's all he ever thinks about!" *"Meshif is a wise Captain, I think. Wise enough to know silver from tin and truth from dung, that's for sure." *"Fara is a good woman. She seems very sad, but seldom speaks of her past. She's good to the poor and helps people when she can. That makes her all right in my book." *"That Lysander's a grumpy old cuss. You'd better not disturb him while he's working on his potions, or... BOOM! You could get blasted to the moon." Gossip (Necromancer) *"You know, I've lost a number of body parts over the years. An eye here, a leg there... Say, do you know any spells that'd grow them back for me? Hmm... On second thought, I'll leave well enough alone." Quests Radament's Lair *"I hear that the creature kills his victims in order to hack off their limbs! I guess that makes me a less likely candidate, eh?" *"If you're going to fight that thing, use some common sense. Be knowledgeable about what harms the undead. Poison, for instance, will have little effect." *"Two men arrived late last night bearing a story about evil magic. They said they saw a gathering of giant snake creatures performing some arcane ritual. They sound like the Serpent Men of the desert." *"I usually charge for rooms by the night. But I may have to soon change that." *"Ahh... It takes but one eye to revel in the beauty of our restored sun." The Arcane Sanctuary *"An 'Arcane Sanctuary' under the palace? I'd heard that there were some underground cellar levels that Jerhyn used as chambers for his treasure and such, but no Arcane Sanctuary." *"I understand that you've been talking to Jerhyn. Well, if so, then you're the first in a long while... since the trouble began, actually. Do us a favor and try to find out what's got Jerhyn so edgy all the time. OK?" *"News of the tragedy in the palace is spreading fast. How awful! And to think, this whole time I thought Jerhyn and his guards were in there playing with the harem girls." The Summoner *"Ugh... Crazy mages give me the creeps. Just kill him and get on with your business." *"You make me long for the days of glory. When I had both hands, both eyes and more of a foot..." The Seven Tombs *"So... You're going to search for the Seven Tombs, huh? Don't you know that they're just desert legends passed between merchants and travelers? No one really believes that they exist." *"I heard that Diablo has managed to best you, at least for the time being. I hope you catch up with him soon, and send him back to Hell for good!" Category:NPCs